endless_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
'''Humans '''in the west of Obor are generally considered the most numerous in many regions, with notable exceptions being Merro and the Empires of Snow, where elves and dwarves reign more dominant. Generally speaking, they are a strong-willed people, fierce in their nature and sometimes disagreeable, leading some races to hold them in disdain for their practices. An incredibly diverse people, they specialize in no particular skill, but are known to excel in all areas if given the chance. History Humans, though not particularly known, are not native to the west of Obor. Rather, they migrated many millennia ago from the Far East. Much of the east past the Great Sand Sea is unknown to the west, leading to many mysteries on their origin stories in regional mythology. No unifying creation myth existed as with the Dwarves or Elves, and the Days of Migration led to dozens of ethnic groups forming in various lands. It has also led to the creation of the Demihuman races as well as the Half-human races, with humans being able to produce offspring with several different races. The fact of the matter is that they are the only race to naturally evolve on Obor in several places. Having migrated to the west during the Age of Migration in hundreds of different groups across the Highpeaks, it has led them into a fractured cultural existence in spite of their strengths. While hardly the single most dominant race in the west, they are certainly one of the most common races across the regions. Society Human society as a whole is compromised of hundreds of different ethnic groups. As such, there is no unifying society or even religion among the race. While there are no specific subraces of humans, interbreeding with other races (whether naturally or magically) has produced many Demihuman and Half-human races. Demihuman is the term given to magically created species, while half-human is given to those who naturally interbreed within each other. Some examples include the touched demihumans such as the Halfling races, spawned between unholy rituals with demons or devils, and the elemental-infused Planar. Examples of half-human races include Half-Orcs or Half-Elves, though humans and dwarves are not able to interbreed, or at least, extremely rarely (such half-dwarves are often deformed and infertile). Occasionally will a dragon in disguise interbreed with a human, and their progeny are known as Scaled Ones. West Obor The following ethnic groups are most dominant among West Obor during the last few millennia. There is no dominant ethnic group of the Kingdoms of Men, as there are as many different groups as stars in the sky. * Ethereals: These folks inhabit the northern lands of Lannos, and are often thought to have Elvish blood in them from long before. They are a tall and slender folk with a natural affinity for dexterity and spellsinging. * Lanonites: The dominant ethnic group of Lannos, these people are strong and unyielding. Many can trace their lineage back to the first settlers of Mitra. * Hoverans: The native ethnic group to southern Herrick, these people are often headstrong and stubborn. Many are known to be powerful and skilled swordsmen and are valued as mercenaries. * Othites: The native ethnic group of the east coast of Othors, they are a naturally diplomatic people and generally are considered to make the most peaceful people. This is often used against them, however they are not to be underestimated. * Canonites and Lannish: Native to Lan & Cannis, they are a seafaring people with a great affinity to sailing and other nautical activities. Their bodies are lean yet strong, with a natural ability to climb. * Baelish: Native to the lands of Borea, these northern humans are often seen as savages with strong ties to wolves and bears. Many of them live in barbaric tribes, but some are known to settle in heavily defended keeps in the north. * Devish: Native to west Erros, they are tan-skinned and dark-haired people who descend from Djinn influence. Many worship the Djinn as servants. Related Races The humans are known to have the following semi-human races, but many more exist than listed. Some can appear and pass as human with unnatural heritage. * Half-Orcs: The progeny of Orcoid and Humans. Often created when a horde conquers a kingdom, and often the result of rape. Many are looked down upon as dull and savage people. * Half-Elves: The progeny of a union between an Elf and a Human, they have graceful movement and often inherit the beauty of an Elf. However, some places these half-humans are seen as impure. The most common half-human or demihuman. * Scaled Ones: Half-Dragons who often take an appearance depending on the species of Dragon that spawned them. Often in service of their draconic parent, for good or evil. They are regarded with unease and caution by humans due to their innately dangerous heritage. Rare in civilized lands. * Kitsune: Magically infused demihumans fused with foxes, a result of magic by the Elves as punishment for invading their forest homes. Many are charming and sometimes deceitful, but are rare in lands outside northern Mitra. Elves regard them as interlopers and usurpers, but they often reside as hermits. * Half-Mermish: The offspring of a union between a Merfolk species and a Human, they are naturally aquatic and often require water to survive. Freshwater and saltwater variants exist. Rare, but known to exist in some coastal communities. * Halfling: The demihuman race of darkness-infused rituals of human captives of the Inferno or Pandemonium, they are either fused with demons or devils. Often killed on sight in Obor due to their innate evil nature, but some are known to lead evil bands of people. * Planar: Demihuman races split into four: Air, Terran, Water and Fire. Planar are often regarded with uneasy curiosity due to their elemental nature, and often are clerics or spellsingers of their related elemental lord. Many others are known, but exceptionally sparse outside of specific kingdoms or lands.